Sakura's guitar
by shurikengrl
Summary: sakura is sakura and no one is allowed to change that...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I only own Miyu, Asuka, the plot, and all other things I make up in this story.**

I don't know what the pairings are going to be. Got any suggestions?

* * *

Sakura was lying on her pink blanket, looking at the different pictures of guitars on her bedroom wall. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. She really wanted to play the guitar and do a bunch of other "rebellious" things, as her mom calls them. The only real problem was actually her mother. Sakura's mom owned a big business, so they were basically rich. Sakura was always given a large allowance. Sakura was always wearing the most "in" clothing. Sakura took piano lessons. She took tennis lessons, and lived in a pretty big house, or more like mansion, too. You'd think she'd be stuck-up or snobby, but no, she wasn't. Sakura Haruno was one of the most down to earth girls you could ever know. Her favorite color was gray, like the depression that was sealed up inside of her kind and lonely heart. 

A knock was heard on the door. "Little blossom, you're mother would like you to come down stairs to the study,"

Sakura got off of her bed and smiled at her nanny, Atsuko. "Hi, Atsu-chan!" Atsuko told Sakura to keep calling her that because it made her feel young. "I'll be down soon. Why do you still call me little blossom? I'm 14 now and almost 15," Sakura headed towards her bathroom to wash her face.

Atsuko smiled, "You'll always be my little blossom. What, you want me to call you my little teenager instead? Hurry up, it's not good to make people wait for you,"

"No, anything but that!" Sakura shrieked sarcastically, then giggled. She put her washcloth down and followed her nanny down stairs to the study room. She saw her mother standing on the balcony outside of the room. Atsuko nudged her a little before she walked over to Ms. Haruno.

Sakura leaned her chest against the railing, and folded her arms on top of it while resting her pink-haired head on her arms. "Hi, Mommy," she glanced at her mother and faked a smile.

"Guess what? We're going to move, honey!" Ms. Haruno put her arm around her daughter and pecked her left cheek.

Sakura had a confused/disappointed expression(**A/N **if that's possible) on her face as she continued to look at the ocean in her backyard. She was speechless, and not in a good way. She loved living in this house, and she loved having the ocean in her backyard. It was almost 7'o'clock, and the sun would soon set. Sakura just loved sunsets. She often drew them in her drawing notebook.

"Honey? Are you alright, dear?" her mother put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She actually sounded concerned.

Sakura looked up to see her mother's face. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Sakura pulled a fake smile again, but luckily her mother couldn't tell since they never really spent enough time with each other anyways.

The older woman's cell phone rang. "Oh, that's probably Jose.(**A/N **picture the accent over the E in Jose, then it'd be pronounced Ho-zay, ok?) He probably got the business deal with the Junkoros'." There was silence for a few minutes. "Wow, thanks Jose. All right, I'll be there tomorrow. I'll leave in the afternoon," She hung up the phone and smiled at Sakura. "I'm sorry honey, I have to go on business trip to Aruba for a week or two. But you'll be all right with Atsuko I know it. You should go get packed now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Sakura," Her mother left the study, said good night to Atsuko, and went to her bedroom.

Sakura walked over to her nanny with her head hung low. "I'm going to my room," she said quietly.

"Wait, I'm already done with packing up my things, so I'll come and help you,"

They went upstairs to Sakura's room. Sakura went into her huge closet, followed by Atsuko. Atsuko grabbed four pink suitcases. It took an hour and a half to put Sakura's clothing into the suitcases. Most of it was from her mother who wanted Sakura to be preppy like all of her rich friends' kids. All that was left were the three outfits for the next few days. Sakura put those into her rose-colored duffel bag with some other things.

It was 9:30p.m. when she was finally finished packing everything with Atsuko.

"Good night, my little blossom. See you tomorrow bright and early," Atsuko hugged Sakura and pecked her on the forehead.

Sakura groaned, "Enough with the hugs and kisses already. Sheesh!"

"Ha, good luck trying to stop the love," Atsuko smirked and went to her bedroom to sleep.

It was now 9:55.

Sakura grabbed her pajamas off the bed and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Then she quickly blow dried her hair, and wrapped her pink locks up in a towel. She looked like she was wearing a pointy turban. That's the only reason Sakura put her hair in a towel.

Sakura put on her robe and went to her computer. She had put her laptop in her duffel bag and was too lazy to get it. She logged on to the instant messenger. As expected, one person was still on. Sakura clicked on the username: blondepiggibabe. Sakura's username was XcherriblossomX.

XcherriblossomX: hey piggi

A was a few minutes went by before her platinum-blonde friend answered.

XcherriblossomX: what was taking you so long?

blondepiggibabe: sry i was busy with my nails, i painted them baby blue!

XcherriblossomX: yeah, that explains the waiting! NOT! Could you stop typing like Miyu and Asuka!

blondepiggibabe: I'm sorry. Is that better? What's wrong, Sakura? You sound mad.

XcherriblossomX: You won't believe what I'm about to tell you.

blondepiggibabe: Yes I will. Now tell me!

XcherriblossomX: Ok, fine.

XcherriblossomX: I'm moving.

XcherriblossomX: What? Are you still there, Ino?

blondepiggibabe: I can't believe it!

XcherriblossomX: I told you.

blondepiggibabe: I'm telling Miyu and Asuka! I'll see you really early, tomorrow morning! Good night, bff!

Before Sakura could even reply, Ino had signed off. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was going to make an even bigger deal out of this than it already was.

Sakura took off her towel, and threw it on to the floor next to her duffel bag. She plopped on to her bed. She grabbed her plush panda bear, and hugged it against her chest. Sakura soon fell asleep, thinking about her new home.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to a loud bang.

* * *

**I hope you liked my new story! Tell me it's awesome!**

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! **

**I still don't get it, what does A/N mean?**

Thanks

* * *


	2. Welcome To Konoha

**Disclaimer: I only own the things I make up in this story! Jeez, how many time do I have to repeat myself?**

* * *

Sakura's eyes popped open as she hit the floor. She had fallen off her bed and landed on her leg in an odd angle too. "What the heck!" she grumbled to herself. She was enjoying what little sleep she had before moving to her new house. 

Sakura slowly stood up and limped all the way to her window on the other side of her room. She opened it and glared at the person standing on the ground a few feet underneath her own window. The platinum-blonde girl dropped the pebbles from her left hand as she saw her pink-haired friend at the window.

"What do you want, Ino?"

"Hey, don't get grumpy at _me_, Miss Billboard Brow. I thought I told you that I was coming over today!"

"Whatever," Sakura yawned, closed her window, and went to her duffel bag. She pulled out a long, loose-fitting maroon shirt with a faded, painted, looking pink cherry blossom in the middle, (**A/N:** one of the several clothes she had that didn't come from those stupid preppy stores) and some faded jeans. She went to her bathroom and put her clothing on a hanger on the back of her bathroom door. Then she took a quick shower, changed into her outfit, gurgled her mouthwash, and washed her face. She put her pajamas into her duffel bag.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen, already finding Atsuko cooking breakfast. She looked at the clock. It read 5:30. They were going to leave in about two hours.

Atsuko looked up from the big stove, and smiled at Sakura as she walked in and sat at the island. "Good morning, Sakura. How's my little cherry blossom doing?"

Sakura yawned again and said sarcastically, "Fine, just fine. I'm not tired at all,"

"Hey, Sakura! Atsuko-chan let me in!" Sakura just about jumped out of her seat at the sound of her best friend's voice.

She turned around and was immediately hugged. "So I wasn't dreaming when you said you would visit me this early in the morning, Ino-Pig?"

Ino let go off Sakura and sat on the stool next to her. "Nope,"

Atsuko placed a plate of pancakes and French toast in front of the two girls. The two best friends ate and chatted. When they were finished, they said thank you to Atsuko and went to Sakura's room.

"Since you're here, can you help me bring down this stuff?" Sakura nodded her head to some luggage in front of her large, pink bed, and grabbed her duffel bag and her messenger backpack and dropped them in the hallway. She came back in and lugged two small pink suitcases and put them into the hall as well. Once Sakura went back into her room, she put her hands on her hips.

Ino finally looked up from filing her nails with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

Sakura slapped her forehead and sighed. "Can you please carry my stuff downstairs with me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Ino dashed to the biggest suitcase and slowly rolled it over to the others as Sakura did the same to the last suitcase.

Both girls dragged Sakura's luggage down the maroon carpeted, grand staircase closest to the wing of which Sakura's room was in.

They went to the living room and sat on the shiny, marble floor. Ino was sitting cross-legged. Sakura had her knees curled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head tilted to one side and resting on her knees.

Ino was the braver one so she decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, we're really going to miss you," Ino nervously glanced at Sakura and continued. "everyone at school,"

Sakura tilted her head to the other side to get a better look at Ino's face. "Hn," was all she said. Her eyelids were a little drooped, making her look really sad and depressed.

Ino lightly poked her pink-headed friend's forehead with her finger. "I'm really going to miss that big forehead of yours, you know that?"

"So, are you still going to school around here?"

Sakura shrugged. "Even if I could, why would I? I'm not saying I hate the high school here, but there's just no way I'm taking that jet to school every morning! That would make me seem even more like a snob to other people,"

"What are you talking about? Who's been calling you a snob? I'll get the gang and we can go pay them a visit," Ino smirked at that last idea.

Ino tried to crush anyone who tried to hurt her best friend for life, Sakura. Well she didn't really physically crush/fight people but she was a little good at verbal fights. She liked finding her "opponents'" weaknesses and saying stuff about them that would make the made-fun-of person get pissed off. Most of the time it worked.

"Never mind, it's nothing," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whatever then!" Ino strangely went back to her peppy composure. " Where are you moving? Has your mom even told you about your new school?"

"Yeah, she said that all the schools in Konoha are excellent,"

"Konoha…that name sounds weird. Don't let the weirdness rub off on you, and if it does, don't come back to visit me,"

Sakura playfully shoved Ino's shoulder. "Yeah, I'll remember that when I'm trying to make new friends,"

Ino returned the gesture.

They both giggled.

"New friends, yeah right. You won't find anyone there like me. So it isn't worth trying to make new ones. But if you happen to actually find a decent friend, you have to tell me about them!"

---------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard at the door.

"Just a minute," Sakura called.

Ino followed Sakura to the front door.

There were two guys standing there. One had grey/brown hair and the other had orange hair.

"Morning, I'll get my mom," As she passed Ino, she whispered, "Wait here to make sure they don't take anything, ok?"

Ino nodded and Sakura ran through another hallway to the largest bathroom in the mansion. Even her mother's bathroom couldn't top this one. It looked exactly like a hair salon, only it wasn't.

"Mom, the furniture guys are here,"

"I'll be right down," Ms. Haruno was looking into one of the huge mirrors as her makeup stylist finished up her lips.

"Finally," Sakura thought to herself.

Once they got to where Ino was, Ms. Haruno took over and gave the furniture movers, the instructions.

------------------------------------------------Soon After------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino, I have to go now. I'll miss you so much," Sakura was trying to be strong, so she forcefully held back her tears.

Ino hugged Sakura so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

Atsuko saved her just in time by telling her to get in the limo right away and giving her the lecture about keeping other people waiting.

A single tear rolled out of Ino's light blue eyes and down her cheek. She waved frantically, shouting, "I'll come and visit you really soon, Sakura, so don't feel relieved yet!"

Sakura stuck her head out the window and shouted, "I can't wait!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole trip Sakura was listening to her iPod.

Atsuko was asleep and her mother was talking on her cell phone.

She occasionally glanced at the small moving truck behind her. It carried hers, her mother's, and Atsuko's clothing.

It was about five and a half hours until they finally passed the toll booth/ "gates", of Konoha. The guards there had checked their passports and told them to have a nice stay.

The limo went down several streets and roads, finally ending up at a mansion that looked similar to the old one Sakura and her family lived in.

Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and duffel bag and headed towards her new home.

Sakura's mother called to her from the limo window, "I have to go. Pick any room you want. Atsuko, the designer already got all the rooms set up. As for my clothing, could you and Sakura arrange them? Thank you! Oh, and Sakura, you'll be starting school tomorrow. The driver will pick you up at 7:15. It's a boarding school, so bring what you want! See you in a few weeks, darling. Make ne w friends! Take care of her, Atsuko!"

"What? A boarding school, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura shouted at her mother as the limo drove further and further away from the house. She sighed as the limo vanished from her sight.

Sakura put her bags over each of her shoulders.

Sakura stomped after Atsuko through the front door.

"I'm going to my room," Sakura started trudging up yet another grand staircase, which also had fancy carpeting and shiny railing.

Once she got to the top, she walked down the hallway on her left.

At the end of the hallway there was a big window with white, laced curtains. There was also a glass double door next to it that led out to a balcony with a hot tub on it.

It overlooked an even more beautiful ocean than the one Sakura lived near at her old home. But Sakura was too homesick to stare in awe at it.

Sakura took the room to the left of it because the room on the right of the window was a bathroom.

Sakura scanned the inside of this bedroom.

It had white walls with a flower boarder at the tops of the walls. There was a another large window in this room with pink lace curtains and something connected to it that looked like a sofa or bench thing.

There was a mid-sized desk in one of the corners in her room.

Her bed was sort of on a platform sort of thing. It was about a foot off the floor. It basically made up a fifth of her room. The platform was near the big window.

Sakura looked to her left and saw another door. She opened it and saw a light switch right next to her. She turned it on.

So, this must be the closet, she thought to herself.

It was much bigger than her old one.

It had shelves and drawers. It had a little bench/sofa thing in the middle. (Sort of like the ones in those really fancy fitting rooms; you can sit on them when you're waiting for someone.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura, with the help of Atsuko, brought Sakura's luggage up to her room, they ate dinner.

Atsuko took a shower and went to bed early because she was still tired from the trip. She told Sakura to go to sleep early too.

Sakura took a shower and blow-dried her short, pink hair after. She changed into her pajamas, brushed and flossed her teeth, gurgled her mouthwash, and washed her face.

Then she organized her things for school, set up her alarm clock and went to bed. She didn't even bother checking her email on her laptop because she was so tired.

"Ino will have to wait, I'm too tired,"

* * *

**READ **

**REVIEW**

**PREPARE FOR MORE!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Meet the Sand sibs

I'm sorry to all you readers that wanted me to update and I don't blame you for disliking my behavior and I don't have any good excuses. So yeah...I've been so depressed lately...Please enjoy my story.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the real Naruto manga or anime at all...**

* * *

"Little cherry blossom, wake up," whispered a tender voice. 

Atsuko gently patted Sakura's arm, which was resting on her stomach. The blanket was only covering her waste to her ankles.

Sakura's eyes opened into tiny slits.

She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stretched.

Atsuko told Sakura that breakfast would be waiting for her soon and that she should hurry up because it was already 6:15 and the limo driver would be at the house at 7:15.

After Sakura's morning routine, she got into her outfit for today which consisted of a pair of faded skinny jeans and a long, plain purple and black striped tank top with a loose, simple black shirt underneath, that her cousin Zaku had let her keep.

Sakura sighed.

She really missed Zaku.

They were more like best friends or really close brother and sister than cousins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Sakura a few seconds to recall where the kitchen was.

Once she got there, Atsuko handed her a bowl and motioned her hand to some cabinets next to the stove.

Sakura opened a cabinet door

"I'll get your bags for you, my little blossom,"

"I'll do it, Atsuko. You go rest,"

Atsuko put her hands on her hips. "I had all the rest I needed last night. It's not like I'm seventy or something, jeez,"

Sakura looked at her nanny and smirked. "Yeah, you're only what? Oh, right, like sixty-seven!"

"I'm sixty-six and a half, thank you very much! Whatever, I'm getting your stuff whether you like it or not," and with that, she vanished through the doorway.

Sakura giggled and grabbed a box of MR. Fudge O's. Then she went to the refrigerator and got a carton of milk out.

She poured the milk into her bowl.

Then she put the carton back into the refrigerator.

The pink haired girl leaned on the marble counter and quickly ate her breakfast. Then she washed her spoon, put it in a drawer, and put her bowl into the dishwasher.

Sakura ran to the front door and put on her socks and sneakers.

Sakura turned around to see Atsuko bringing the large pink suitcase down the stairs.

"I hope that's the only suitcase you're making me bring,"

"Don't worry, it's not like you're staying there forever. Otherwise I'd get plastic surgery to look your age, apply for your school, and live with you in your dorm room, and if anyone should ask, we would be cousins,"

Sakura laughed and then smiled.

Atsuko looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, look at the time. Here's your messenger bag, duffel bag, and your suitcase. Oh, and don't forget. The school is in walking distance, so if it's that bad, you can come right back, because I'll be here all day. But that's only a last resort, ok?"

They both heard a beep come from outside.

The two hugged.

"That must be the limo. I'm going to miss you a lot, Atsuko-chan! I'll come back on the weekends though,"

"Fine with me dear, but don't use me as an excuse to not go on a date with someone cute,"

"Yeah, right, as if any smart boy would go out with me," Sakura rolled her eyes.

At that moment, the thought of getting dropped off at school by a fancy limo in front of her new school filled with new people, seemed very dumb.

She wanted to make friends, and rolling up in an expensive ride would probably make people think she's a snobby prep.

Exactly what she didn't want.

So it was decided, Sakura would pretend like she's leaving on the limo, and then tell the limo driver to let her out at the corner because it was her stop. Sakura mentally patted herself on the back for such a great idea.

Once they stopped hugging, Sakura stepped outside and went into the limo; the driver had taken her things and put them in the trunk.

Sakura waved at her nanny through the window.

Atsuko did the same, and then closed the door once the limo was off.

Sakura put her plan into action.

As she had thought up before, Sakura got off at the corner and took her things with her, unaware that a distant shadowy figure had watched her plan go in vain.

The only thing that wasn't included in Sakura's master plan was when the driver kept asking her if this was indeed Sakura's stop because they hadn't even driven two yards away from the house and already they had to stop?

The driver didn't want to get fired so he reluctantly agreed with Sakura and left her at the corner.

Sakura smiled, her plan had indeed worked.

She put her messenger bag over her head and around her left shoulder.

Then she tied her duffel bag around her suitcase.

All was well until the pink haired girl realized that she had forgot to ask where the school was located.

Sakura smacked her big forehead with her palm and sighed.

She sat on her suitcase and looked down at the sidewalk.

"So much for my "master" plan,"

"Hn," a monotone voice replied.

"Ack!" Sakura literally fell off her suitcase and was now lying on the concrete floor.

She opened her eyes.

It seemed like the person had vanished without a trace.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura picked up her bearings and stood up. She looked to her right.

A boy who seemed to be a few inches taller than her, with blood red hair, dressed in a black t-shirt and black, skinny jeans, a sand colored messenger bag over his shoulders, and two studded belts around the waist, was walking away.

Sakura decided to follow him.

Less than two seconds alter the boy stopped, and asked, "Why are you thinking of following me?"

Sakura was trying to think of a good reason.

Why was she following him?

"Uh…w-well, I was wondering, is there any chance that you're going to a boarding school called Konoha High?"

"Hn," the boy continued walking.

Sakura took that as yes so she ran up to his side and walked with him.

She was getting kind of curious as to what this boy's face looked like.

The whole time she talked, he had never turned his head at her.

"So,"

"…"

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. What's yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara,"

"I like your name, Gaara,"

"Hn,"

Sakura caught a glimpse of his face as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Her eyes widened a little when she saw his eyes.

They were outlined in thick black.

His pupils were a deep greenish-blue, or turquoise.

Sakura's eyes widened even more when she saw the tattoo above Gaara's left eye. It was the Japanese kanji for "love".

She then noticed that she had been glancing at Gaara too long and had kind of spaced out.

Sakura let out a tiny blush.

Oh I hope he didn't notice… 

Gaara knew she was looking at him from the very beginning.

He found it quite annoying and stupid.

Gaara soon stopped at some big, black wrought iron gates.

"Hey are you the new girl? If you aren't then it's a shame we haven't met. My name's Temari, Gaara's older sister,"

Sakura turned around and saw a girl that had sandy blonde hair tied in four spiky ponytails, wearing a low cut lavender shirt with another mesh shirt underneath, a black skirt, and fishnet stockings/leggings.

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura and I just moved here,"

"I like your hair, Pinky,"

Sakura looked at the boy standing next to her who had a black hoodie with the hoodie pulled over his head, and black skinny jeans. He seemed to have dark purple designs on his face.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Be nice to her, Kankuro. Don't call her Pinky. Well, Sakura, this is my other brother, Kankuro,"

"Thanks Temari, and uh, hi, Kankuro,"

Kankuro smirked and rested his arm on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll show you around school,"

"No way Kankuro, get away from her. Can't you tell she's already scared of you?"

Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, I'll take you to the main office, okay? Gaara, don't go away just yet. You guys are going to carry Sakura's stuff and that's final,"

Gaara said nothing and just walked away inside the school.

Temari started yelling, "Gaara, get your lazy butt back over here!"

Kankuro thought his sister was distracted with their other brother so he decided to try and escape.

Unfortunately for him his plan failed miserably.

"And where do you think you're going, Kankuro!"

Sakura noticed Kankuro cowering in fear so she tried to calm Temari down.

"It's okay Temari. Kankuro doesn't have to help,"

Kankuro ran to Sakura and glomped her like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you, Sakura! We're going to be great friends!"

Sakura blushed and waved back to Kankuro as he waved at her while catching up with two other boys that seemed to be around Temari's and his age.

One boy had red hair like Gaara's; only lighter and the other boy had blonde hair that went past his shoulders a few inches with a high ponytail in the back of his head. He reminded her of Ino.

Temari looked at Sakura and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure? I want my new friend to have the best treatment on her first day at my school,"

Sakura smiled one of her genuine smiles at Temari.

I actually have new friends? Already? 

Temari waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and shook her head once.

"Huh?"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura?"

Sakura quickly nodded her head and smiled again.

"Then let's go. I have to show you the office and your room. Wait, you are staying in the dorm right?"

Sakura nodded.

Temari gave Sakura a bear hug for a few seconds.

"You're going to have a great time here at Konoha's very own Hidden Leaf Boarding School!"

Sakura smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two girls made their way up the long pathway and into the actual building, Temari took Sakura down a hallway and into what seemed to be the main office.

Temari knocked once.

Sakura looked through the glass window on the door.

A woman with short, black hair walked out of another room and sat down at what Sakura assumed to be her desk.

"Sakura," Temari motioned her hand for Sakura to follow.

Sakura followed Temari into the room with her things and up to the front desk.

The woman looked up and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you two girls?"

Temari pointed her thumb at me. "She's the new girl,"

"Haruno, Sakura, I presume?"

"Yes,"

"I'm Shizune, welcome to Konoha's Hidden Leaf Boarding School. I hope you'll find this school to your liking,"

* * *

**Hey, my homies. Read & Review or else there will be another attempt to cut myself w/ a sharp metal object. Haha, just kidding...but seriously...please review! Oh, I invited a guest. Introducing Chester, my imaginary emo-look-alike-friend!**

**Chester: Hey, what's up dudes?**

**Me: I love you Chester!**

**Chester: I know...**

**Me-I run over and glomp him.**

**Chester: Bye **


End file.
